Exemplary embodiments pertain generally to the art of aircraft systems, and more particularly, to aircraft pressure measurement systems.
Aircraft pressure measurement system include an air data sensor to determine airspeed, altitude and angle of attack. These air data sensors are typically constructed as a Pitot static probe and transducer. The probe utilizes small openings or apertures on the front and sides of the probe body to direct air pressure to the transducer, which in turn facilitates air pressure measurements. Commercial and military aircraft commonly fly in environmental conditions where ice can form on the Pitot static probe surface and openings. This ice formation has the potential to disturb the pressure measurement reading or completely block the probe openings. The result is incorrect or erroneous pressure measurement data being sent to the aircraft flight control systems or pilot.